Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was the first born son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the older brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was said to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and could probably even match the Charmed Ones in strength and power. Unlike most witches on the show, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. He has the most powers any witch has ever possessed in the whole series, and many of his powers seem to be strong to an almost invincible degree. The character's storylines focus on trying to avert a future in which Wyatt uses his vast powers for evil, and in present-day stories where Wyatt's playful and often unconscious uses of his abilities cause serious repercussions for his mother and aunts. History Pre-birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders. However, at the request of former Elder Gideon, the Elders eventually allowed the two to be together in wedlock. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and the others that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda; the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper and her family later discovered, to their astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. Examples of such feats are switching Piper's and Leo's powers, conjuring a protective forcefield that rendered Piper indestructible, and altering Piper's power of molecular combustion to the conjuration of fireworks and flowers. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, demons made many attempts to either kidnap or kill the child and its mother. However, like always, Piper and her sisters managed to prevail over their attackers, even when Piper began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. In response, Wyatt managed to summon Grams and made her corporeal. It was during an encounter with Necron that Piper nearly lost the baby. With help from her mother, the baby was able to heal Piper's wound and stay alive. Birth Another near successful kidnapping attempt happened on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc. According to an ancient prophecy, on this day three planets would align and all magic ceased to exist, referred to by the entire magical community as an Aurora Borealis. With the birth of a special, "twice-blessed child" magic would return and the child would be blessed with unimaginable power. Piper and Leo as well as the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Evil soon came in the form of Piper's soon-to-be stepmother, Doris unbeknownst to Piper and her father Victor, she and her warlock lover were planning to kidnap the child and kill Piper. While in labor, Piper, with the aid of her father, was able to vanquish the two. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. Grams later explained to Piper that the future can be changeable depending on how events turn out. Piper broke the family tradition of "P" names and gave her son the name Wyatt in honor of his father. His middle name is Matthew, in honor of his aunt Paige. Although his name breaks the Halliwell tradition of having a first name starting with "P", his surname is kept as Halliwell. With Wyatt's birth, the Aurora Borealis ceased and all magic was restored. Wyatt became the "twice-blessed child", and with that revelation the sisters vowed to protect their nephew. Charmed515 817.jpg Wyatt_Orbs_Baby.jpg|Wyatt born in swirls of orbs InfantWyatt.jpg|Wyatt as a newborn Wyatt_in_bed.jpg|Wyatt laying in bed. (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child and Piper though there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and "interferences" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use to powers to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a witch and venturing off into a Demonic market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Piper, frustrated that she had not went with Paige to the market, vanquished the demons and saved Paige with Phoebe's help. On their way out of the market, the three were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknownst to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though the sisters managed to find her and vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come, Wyatt's. Demon_Attempt1.jpg|Demons attempting to kidnap Wyatt in the Manor Demon_Attempt2.jpg|... Encounter with the Cleaners Wyatt still continued to abuse his powers despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. While watching television, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, an organization bent on keeping magic from being seen by mortal eyes. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess. They left the sisters with Wyatt in tow, warning them to clean up their magical mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. Unfortunately, the sisters failed to complete the task in time, losing Wyatt and their memories of him. The sisters continued on with their lives, having no recollection of the incident. They soon began to feel that something was not right and after casting a spell to see what had happened, the sisters confronted the Cleaners and retook Wyatt. Wyatt then orbed Piper to where the dragon was wrecking havoc. At the instant they arrived, the dragon charged at Piper while she stood there, unafraid and hoping that Wyatt would save her. Like she'd hoped, Wyatt blew up the dragon managing to save his mother once again. As a reward for cleaning up their magical mess, the Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt away though they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Changing the Past When they learned from Chris - a Whitelighter from the future- that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. At the same time, the Elders were dealing with a crisis of their own. The Titans were freed from their internal imprisonment on Earth- a punishment done onto them by the Elders- and to compensate for their lost immortality and powers, they brutally murdered vulnerable Whitelighters, absorbing their powers and immortality as their own. As his father was a Whitelighter, Leo was obligated to remain "up there", doing whatever he could to save the other Whitelighters and Elders. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, even from Gideon the Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Wyatt. Maintaining a Normal Life After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, and created a demon version of Leo. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and gave him words of encouragement to get rid of Evil Leo. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Natural Childhood Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Wyatt had a normal life sometimes. *He went to a mortal preschool (after the daycare in Magic School) *He played a pumpkin in a preschool play. *He had a favorite teddy named Wuvey. *He maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with Chris *Made friends (after having a demon for an imaginary friends) Future Dark Future In an alternate future, he took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. This future was brought about because of Gideon's attempts on his life. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. Gideon's attempts on his life likely drove him insane since he was so young. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He's also responsible for killing his brother Chris's love interest Bianca. He was described as akin to The Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. Though he wanted Chris to rule with him (possibly as an underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he stands closest to. (Chris-Crossed) This future was averted when Leo killed Gideon before he could damage Wyatt emotionally too much. Good Future The future 25-year old version of Wyatt was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by his mother to better understand why he has an imaginary friend. As a good Wyatt, he displayed an optimistic, loving and peaceful nature, saying that his family had taught him everything about magic and the positive sides of everything. During his time in the past, he finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces his family rather than shocked. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn him evil temporarily. Knowing that his family would try and turn him back to good, he waited for their arrival in Vicus's lair and helped them vanquish Vicus before going to Magic School to kidnap his younger self. He was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of his father. The next day, his mother sends him back to the future. (Imaginary Fiends) In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Wyatt's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Wyatt. So he and Future Chris returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped the Charmed Ones defeat the Triad. After his powers were restored, he and Chris returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Wyatt and his younger brother Chris preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken over the fight against evil from their mother and aunts. ("Forever Charmed") '' It's possible that Piper and Leo's oldest grandson, Matthew, is Wyatt's son. Powers & Abilities Pre-Birth In the beginning of season 5 Leo and Piper began worrying about the safety of their child during Piper's pregnancy but they discovered that the baby could heal Piper's wounds from inside the womb, due to his power of Telempathy. ''("A Witch's Tail") When Piper is desperate to talk to someone who has experience in raising and carrying a magical baby, she is frustrated for being unable to summon Grams. During a heated argument with Leo, Grams is somehow summoned in the room and she is corporeal not ghostly or spiritual as she usually appears to be. Leo theorizes that the baby conjured her to help Piper. ("Happily Ever After") When Leo and Piper start having communication problems, they begin to argue constantly. Piper's frustration over Leo not being there more for her pregnancy and Leo feeling as if Piper doesn't understand the importance of his other charges and Whitelighter duties fuel these arguments. When Piper and Leo begin arguing again the baby switches their powers as well as giving Leo Piper's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how each other feels. He also repeatedly interfered with Piper's blasting power, turning it into fireworks and flowers when she tried to blow up the Siren. After the Siren was vanquished by Leo with Piper's blasting power and he switched them back, he stopped interfering with Piper's power. ("Siren Song") An encounter with a darklighter leads to the discovery that the baby can shield itself from demonic attacks. When the darklighter attacks Piper and sends an arrow towards her, the shield deflects it away from her and she is left unharmed. This leads Piper and her family to believe she is invincible. ("Sam, I Am") Twice Blessed When Wyatt was ready to be born, magic disappeared from the whole world without apparent reason. It was later revealed by Merrill, an evil sorcerer, that Wyatt was the Twice Blessed Child, an incredibly powerful being whose power is equal to the Charmed Ones. He unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary that said: "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child." This is the reason why Wyatt has a multitude of powers. The Twice Blessed Child's power will be an extremely useful force to good or evil if delivered and nurtured by either side. To gain his power, Merrill's old apprentice, Cronyn, and his partner Doris occupied Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and stabbed Victor to get to Piper. However, they manage to ruin their plan and deliver Wyatt under good means. ::It is unknown what exactly Twice Blessed means. As a Toddler After Wyatt is born, he continues to develop new powers. Wyatt is able to sense Leo and orb himself and Piper to where he is being held captive. ("Sense and Sense Ability") While some of his powers are channeled by will, he can use most of them by blinking, much like Prue's squinting when she had telekinesis. In one episode Wyatt uses Thought Projection to conjure a dragon from the television which terrorizes the town. In the same episode he manages to vanquish the dragon with orbs of light and fire. ("Forget Me Not") He has also been observed to conjure a demon in the shape of his father, bring his cowboy, indian and soldier dolls to life, summon Grams from the dead and turn his parents three inches tall while trapping them in the Halliwell dollhouse (to which Piper hilariously commanded him to "stop this nonsense right now"). Wyatt is also able to telekinetically orb objects, which is triggered by blinking and squinting his eyes in the same manner his deceased Aunt Prue activated her power as a young child and in her early years as a witch before learning to channel the power through her hands. He is also shown being able to do this just thinking about an object such as when Gideon attempts to attack him with a knife he protects himself by telekinetically orbing the knife away from himself and stabbing Gideon's shoulder with it. Later in the episode he uses Pyrokinesis to vanquish two demons in the Underworld. ("It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2"). He also exhibits the orbing ability when he orbed his Wuvey back to himself after Phoebe took it from him. ("Imaginary Fiends"). Future Powers ;Good Future :Good Future Wyatt demonstrates the ability to use Molecular Dispersion that partially resemble Prue's advanced telekinetic attack in Morality Bites but resemble Piper's combustion power in both delivery and the fact that, although they flow in waves of yellow energy, they only affect the targets even though they hit and pass through everything, hence destroying multiple demons at a time. ::Wyatt also has the power to change his voice on demand, as seen when he was protecting his mother from demons, possibly hinting at some sort of sonic ability too. ;Evil Future :Evil Future Wyatt is seen to have various other powers, but has never displayed his primary power- force fields. In the future, he was able to throw energy balls and use telekinesis. His orbs were black like Darklighters so he probably became half darklighter. He has been seen using Sensing to observe the world, and also uses Projection to reveal Vicus to Phoebe and Paige. Although he is powerful, he has no hold over the Book of Shadows. This speculates that though Wyatt is next on line to claim it, he is still evil and because it has yet to be passed down to him. Wielder of Excalibur Wyatt is the new heir of the legendary magical weapon, Excalibur. For this reason, he is jokingly called as the next "King Arthur". In the same episode he is seen to be able to orb the sword to him and telekinetically stab and vanquish the demon who stole it, despite the demon had multitude powers. But since he is still too young, Piper has stored it away for safety and prohibits him from using it until he is at least eighteen. Charmed Novels In the second-to-last novel, Leo Rising, Wyatt projects holograms to create a fake crowd and generate electrical shocks to blow up a barred door. Trivia * The good version of Future Wyatt has only appeared twice over the course of the series. In both episodes, he appears to have different personalities. During his first appearance (Imaginary Fiends), he was confident, optimistic and cheerful; while in his second appearance (Forever Charmed), his confidence was a little more like pride as if he likes to show off his powers, though he remains cheerful. This could be due to the constant changes of the present time line when the Charmed Ones were still struggling against evil while trying to retain their normal lives. * Wyatt is the first male Halliwell born in generations. * Both Wyatt & Phoebe had powers since they were in the womb. Technically, all magical babies have had magic since they were in the womb, but Wyatt, Phoebe, and the unborn Source-child Phoebe was once pregnant with are the only known ones who used their powers via their mothers. * Also, since both he and his aunt Phoebe were born in the manor, above the Nexus which can be controlled by both good and evil, both of these witches can be swayed to either side, which is why Phoebe is the one who constantly is possessed and became the Queen of the Underworld, and Wyatt became evil in the alternate future. * A majority of the scene's were Wyatt would fight a demon, the producers would use a green screen. Due to the fact the baby actor's who played him, would usually get scared when a scary demon would approach them. * Obviously, whenever there was a dangerous scene to be shot, a stunt doll would be used instead of a real baby. This is most noticeably when the head is covered way to much. * In seasons 5 and 6, whenever Wyatt was crying, his mouth wasn't open. * Wyatt's favourite toy is his teddy bear. * His first word was "mommy", saying it after he was attacked by a demon in Prince Charmed. The second time we hear him speak, is in Imaginary Fiends, he yells "firetruck" as he's playing with one, and tells his future self "bye." Throughout Season 8, he speaks several times and communicates more with those around him. * Wyatt, as well as his siblings, will have three children. * He is a Pisces. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Hybrids Halliwell Category:Babies Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Angels Category:Recurring characters Category:Comic Characters